


I want you to be happy

by Alxaroundtheworld



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxaroundtheworld/pseuds/Alxaroundtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando due amiche d'infanzia, vengono a sapere che a breve, si dovranno separare, tutto può succedere.<br/>Come pensare di rimanere a scuola fino a tardi, in ricordo dei bei vecchi tempi.<br/>E tra nostalgia e allegria, qualcosa, minaccerà di cambiare il loro rapporto, in maniera permanente</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voglio che tu sia felice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201583) by Alaska24. 



> The red-haired girl asked > Replied doubtfully the blondish that accompanied >she spurred her > the two girls who were laughing and joking before, now, were demoralized and sad.

The two girls went down the steps that are located at the entrance of the gym and took up running with the rest of the class, of course, the red made go first her friend, so that she could "get a better paronamica." > Asked when she noticed her behind > she replied, laughing mischievously. She could have watch her for hours, without getting bored > Asked the reddish sending it into the flask and making her blush. > She exclaimed trying to hide the provocatole embarrassment.

Katarina and Luxanna knew each other from childhood, since their families were often in contact with each other. They spent their childhood as friends, but Katarina, during the years, developed some strange feelings for her friend, who couldn't even explain. And following the terrible news that soon, should have been transferred, had crazed her

That day, they had decided to stay in school after the closing time for some fun in the name of the old days. The latest exercise classes the toiled much but to just think about that idea returned the desire to do.

> exclaimed Lux breathing roughly > Kata retorted, patting her on the back, she grimaced but nevertheless appreciated the gesture.

The closing time had passed, with ingenuity the two girls managed to hide.

> Asked Lux uncertain > Kata replied with an almost childlike happiness.

While the girls enjoyed themselves running around the corridors, create havoc in the classrooms, talked about a lot of things, such as: if Lux had spotted someone, what they would do after the end of the last year of school, if they had remained friends, despite the distance and so on ...

Despite the joy, these speeches very Katarina worried that staging a phone call, went to the bathroom and close in trying to hold back the tears, and that inevitably came along with sobs.

All this was terrible for her feelings for her best friend, who would leave, a little later, forgetting it altogether.

Lux noticed the long absence of his partner, so he began to call it hoping that you did see, but it was not so, the only thing he heard about her were her sobs, originating from the bathroom.

> He asked, but received no reply > she tried again to ask you hoping for an answer Kata replied with a slight tone of voice, leaving the bathroom > retaking control of herself

Come back and sit on the steps of the gym, Katarina began to spill the beans Lux > she nodded > stopped short, as if afraid to reveal it > He asked Lux slightly worried > Kata broke down into tears, covering her face, this thing, tore the hearts of her friend > she said to cheer her

Then she emptied the bag, she felt bad but at the same time, relieved, while Lux remained puzzled > Kata ran away heading towards the exit of the school, she was in a panic, not knowing whether after what he had said would remain friends. He was freed of a burden to get a new one.

Before she could open the exit door, something squeezed in Kata ... > said Lux behind Kata that she felt in turmoil, her heart was going crazy, she was kicking like a baby

>


End file.
